legendoftheseekerfandomcom-20200222-history
Darken Rahl
|image = Darken Rahl.png |image-size = 290px |image-caption = |birth-name = Darken Rahl |full-name = Darken Rahl |alias = lord Rahl,Master Rahl |species = Human |gender = Male |born = |died = |status = Alive |caste = |title = Lord Rahl |affiliation = D'hara,The Keeper |portrayed = |first = |last = |showloa = Y }} Darken Rahl is the main antagonist of the first and second seasons. In the first season, he was a ruthless tyrant who saught to take over the Midlands. There was a prophecy that a Seeker, who was born in Brennaden, would kill him. To stop this he ordered all newborn boys in Brennidon to be killed. But the Seeker escaped to Westland Beyond the Magical Boundary, with the help of Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander. Darken Rahl eventually found that the Seeker lived and sent his armies to take the Book of Counted Shadows and kill the Seeker. The Seeker threw the book into the fire. Later, Darken Rahl's main plot was to gather the Three Boxes of Orden. The Seeker eventually captured all three boxes with the help of his sister Jennsen. Then a copy of the Book of Counted Shadows was found, which the Seeker also gained. He used the Boxes of Orden to kill Darken Rahl, who became a servant of The Keeper of the Underworld. Later, Rahl defected to help Richard Cypher, who had brought him back to life, only to trick him, and have to find the last Nightwisp, in order to read the scroll which has the instructions on how to use the Stone of Tears. In the final episode of Season 2, when Nicci went looking for Richard, to make him serve her own ends, she snuck into Rahl's castle, and asked where Richard was going. He refused to tell, so she boiled his bath and he relented to say that he was going to the Pillars of Creation. He ordered his Mord-Sith to join forces with the Seeker and his friends , to kill Nicci. Nicci had died, killed by an arrow sent by Cara, and once Richard saved the world, he brought her back to life, so he could torture her. Magical Abilities As the Lord Rahl of D'Hara Darken Rahl is very powerful, he has shown a few Wizard powers as shown when he could teleport, but despite that it is heavily mentioned that he has hired sorcerers to aid him with his magic. Immunity to Confession: After drinking a potion created by his sorcerer Giller he is immune to the touch of a Confessor. Great Strength: '''He is physically strong as he was withstanding the pain of the Agiel. '''Flash Step: '''He demonstrated the ability to instantly appear in another nearby location in a matter of seconds. He has shown this ability twice and often appears behind his opponents. '''Swordsmanship: '''Darken Rahl was very skilled in wielding a sword. He was capable of fighting on par with the Seeker and almost killed him. Chief Agent of the Keeper As the Keeper's chief agent, He was granted several supernatural abilities. He was stronger than he was when he was still alive. '''Teleportation: '''Can appear through any place by his own will. He often manifests in his destination through flames. '''Spatial Manipulation: '''He was capable opening and closing rifts to the Underworld. '''Intangibility: '''as he is a spirit, Darken Rahl cannot be affected by physical objects. '''Fire Manipulation: '''he can manipulate the flames of the Underworld to torment the souls in the Underworld. '''Dreamwalking: The ability to invade and even alter a person's dreams. Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Gifted Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 characters